redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reki (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary Reki is the Kai of Time of Universe 10 in RSG's Dragonball Xenoverse. She is a green tinted Shinjin who wears the black-yellow Kaioshin robes of the other Kai's of her Universe, such as Gowasu, the Supreme Kai. She appears during the Multiversal All-Time Tournament as the representative and head of Universe 10's Time-Space Authority, and leader of Team Universe 10. She is voiced by Clem Smith. Personality and Appearance Perhaps in contrast to many of the other Kai's of Time (the sisters Chronoa - of Universe 7 - and Carenda of - Universe 6 - especially) Reki is a reserved and tactically minded individual who maintains a serious and regimental control over her Universe's timeline and members of her Time-Space Authority. As described by Shiro of the Time-Space Authority "all TSA recruits study the actions of the other Time-Space organisations". This highlights her attempt at enforcing professionalism and good education among her forces - indicative of her personal methodology - and in stark contrast to the wing it mentality of the Universe 7 Time Patrol, currently being kept afloat by an egomaniac, a bald man with the mindset of a 7 year old... and Iced. Biography Upon receiving the invitation to enter the All-Time Tournament, Reki was understandably skeptical. Such a tournament had potential to cause serious harm across history, where individuals were being taken from across time to fight in such a contest. It was her addition to the rules that stipulated that any non-Time organisation fighters (members of The Time Patrol, Time Rangers, Time-Space Authority ''etc.) would have their memories of the event erased before being returned to their own times. With this safe-guard in place, she selected a team of the strongest beings from her Universe and it's history, including members of the TSA. With her TSA's reputation on the line, Reki made a calculated risk with hope of ensuring victory, by adding to the team one of Universe 10's most capable, and infamous, warriors - Zamasu. Well aware of the crimes this Fallen Kaioshin would commit across time and space (see ''The Zero Mortal Plan) she recruited him to her team from a point in time long before his selection as apprentice to The Supreme Kai, his assassination and overthrowing of The Supreme Kai, or his killing spree across the multiverse. Circumventing the "No Kais or Kaioshin" rule laid out in this tournament, she also selected him from before his appointment to the position of North Kai - when he was just a lowly Shinjin, but a known fighting prodigy. To ensure his cooperation, a deal was struck to grant him position of North Kai of Universe 10 for his participation in the All-Time Tournament. Though knowing full well he was destined to one day gain this position on his own merit, Reki - effectively scamming him by promising him something he was unknowingly already due - figured this was the safe way to ensure the flow of continuity once the tournament was concluded. During the Meeting of the Kais of Time on the evening of the first day of the tournament, Reki visited Universe 7's Time Nest. After several cycles of Creepy Kai beginning to make a point before falling asleep, waking up, and starting again, Reki expressed frustration at the apparent pointlessness of the gathering. Once it was revealed by Mirai of Universe 11, that Zen-Oh had become aware of the contest, Reki questioned how this was possible, having been personally involved in the efforts to maintain the secrecy and security of the event. When matches resumed the following day, a match between Zamasu, and Goku "Black" from Universe 7 led to the pair joining forces. After fusing via Kai Potara earings, the now Merged Zamasu began to attack the audience: starting with his own team. Reki attempted to stop him, but a barrage of energy blasts did nothing to the now exponentially more powerful Zamasu, who was able to swat the Kai of Time from the sky with ease. If not for the intervention of Universe 11's Azrai, killing Zamasu in a single blow, Reki would have likely been killed alongside - at least - the rest of Universe 10's team by the gigantic sphere of "Holy Wrath" Zamasu was preparing to launch at them. Trivia * Reki, roughly, means "History" in Japanese. Maybe. I guess. I don't know, do I look like a fucking weeb to you? * Reki was one of several audience-member voiced characters to appear in the All-Time Tournament storyline, voiced by Clem Smith, who also the Universe 2 fighter Lil. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Kais Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Universe 10 Inhabitants